


Reunited

by DraconicMusic



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Reunions, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: Three weeks have passed since the Eurasia Incident and Zero's demise. X has fallen into a deep depression since his comrade's death, and often cried himself to sleep every night thinking of him. The only remnants he could find of Zero was his Z-Saber, which X has wielded in honor of his fallen friend.While X is on a mission to find and exterminate Gate's investigators, he encounters and destroys the Zero Nightmare, and the blue hunter sees someone whom he thought had died in the Eurasia Incident.Takes place during the events of Mega Man X6.
Relationships: X & Zero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing another Mega Man X fic, and it turned into this. This is a rewrite of X and Zero's reunion in Mega Man X6, but with some parts changed and Zero's infamous "I hid myself to repair myself" line removed to add more emotion in this piece. This turned out a bit longer than I intended, and is probably one of the most emotional stories I've ever written. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Fun fact: I actually cried while writing this, oof.

X swung Zero’s Z-Saber, which now belonged to him, at the Zero Nightmare as he dashed past the purple clone in the blink of an eye. X breathed heavily as soon as he finished performing the action, tired from energy he exerted while battling the clone of his fallen comrade.

The Zero Nightmare let out a scream of agony when the saber struck him, and beams of light began to shoot out of his damaged body. X looked behind him, and saw the Zero lookalike begin to shake. After a few moments of this, the clone began to explode in a cloud of purple smoke before X’s very eyes. The blue hunter looked away, closing his eyes as soon as the explosion erupted.

When the smoke faded, X turned around and opened his eyes. The Zero Nightmare was nowhere in sight.

The clone of X’s former ally was no more.

X was relieved that this battle was finally over. The Zero Nightmare would no longer haunt the land, but the eight investigators created by Gate, including High Max, were still at large. X couldn’t help but be reminded of Zero’s demise during the Eurasia incident from destroying the Zero Nightmare, and the memories of his comrade’s death came flooding back.

Despite these tragic memories, X tried his best not to cry. He couldn’t cry now, he still had a job to do. It would be harder without his partner by his side, but X didn’t care. He had to go, alone.

As X was just beginning to make his way to his next location, the blue hunter heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

“My good name’s been tarnished while I was gone…being thought of as some stupid toy…”

X turned around to face the source of the voice, and he saw a silhouette that seemed…familiar to him.

Could it be…?

“Z-Zero?”

X was soon answered when the figure stepped out into the light, casting away their shadow. X immediately recognized the figure upon seeing them in full light.

It was his friend, Zero, the _real_ Zero, alive and completely intact.

“X, it’s been a while.” Zero greeted the blue hunter, sounding as if nothing had ever happened.

X stared in absolute awe, and a wave of emotions crashed into him like an ocean wave in a storm. They consisted of confusion and surprise, but mostly indescribable happiness and relief.

X felt tears begin to flood into his eyes. “Z-Zero…” He said, still in awe, as he began running towards his comrade. “Zero, ZERO!”

X embraced his comrade as soon as he ran up to Zero. Tears were now streaming down his face at a heavy rate as the crimson hunter returned the hug.

“Zero…I’m…s-so sorry that I…” X sobbed in between hiccups, burying his face into Zero’s shoulder. “...c-couldn’t save you…”

“Hey, X, it’s okay…” Zero cooed to his crying friend, who was now in his arms. “Shh…I’m here…” He could feel X’s body shaking as he cried, and the crimson hunter realized just how broken his partner was while he was gone. Zero felt sorry for not being there for X. He never liked seeing his friend look so sad.

X continued to cry for the next few minutes, before his tears seemed to stifle. “Feeling better now?” Zero asked, his voice gentle, wiping a stray tear away from X’s cheek.

“I-I think so…” X replied, his voice still shaking slightly. He gave a small sniffle, before he and Zero released from their hug.

“I searched everywhere for your parts,” X said, his tone still sounding slightly somber. “but I couldn’t find anything, or a data signal. Though… I’m glad that you’re still alive, Zero.” The blue hunter made a relieved smile.

Zero gave a warm smile in response, a smile that X would often see during their times together. “And I’m glad to see you, too, X.” Zero replied, his tone becoming more hopeful.

X, still smiling, raised an arm and held it in front of Zero. The crimson hunter did the same, and the two hunter’s arms wrapped around each other. X and Zero often did this as a sign of their friendship, but this time, it was different. It was almost as if a promise was made between them, that they would never be separated again.

“I won’t let anyone else sever us again, Zero.” X said, his arm still intertwined with Zero’s. His voice no longer sounded somber, but instead full of hope. “Let’s go and stop Gate, this time together.” Zero nodded confidently in response.

Despite X’s relief at seeing his partner alive, he had a question lingering in the back of his mind. How was Zero still perfectly intact even after everything he’d been through?

However, X shook that question off. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that Zero is alive and well, and the two hunters need to stop the Nightmare Virus and Gate’s plan to create his own Reploid nation.

As X and Zero were heading back to Headquarters, X found himself thinking about his reunion with Zero. He hoped that it meant they would be together for as long as they live. He hoped that when peace is finally restored, he and Zero would no longer have to fight. With no more Mavericks, no more war, to make their lives hell, X and Zero would spend the rest of their days together in eternal harmony.

And X would never let anyone take that away from him, or Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this fic! I had fun writing this, especially when describing X and Zero's thoughts and feelings on the situation. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
